Aloitec
Aloitec is a Valley nation. History Aloitec originally was the name of the small Demesne granted to the first Baron of the Stauffenhoffer family, under the rule of the old kingdom of Abady, that included what was then a small town and outlying farming communities. The town, situated on a key roadway connecting to the capital of Aegis grew and prospered over the years until the conversion of the then simply Duke Samuel I to the Hospitalier faith, also known as Aloitecian to outsiders, after having been impressed by the Sombre monks of the few Monastaries that provided shelter and healing to weary travellers. It wasnt until the break up of Kingdom of Aegis, that Duke Samuel, tired of the bickering and self destruction wracking his homeland, and the persecution of the Hospitalier clerics and lay people, that he openly declared his faith, crowned himself Abbot-Arch Duke of the City state of Aloitec, reformed the governing structure of the Aloitec monastries into an organised church, and drove the Aegian Loyalists from his provinces. Aloitec's growth was slow at first but grew rapidly with agressive annexation of provinces held by socialist breakaways, this aggressive expansion was tempered by peaceful integration of other breakaway factions, who either believing in Samuel's powerful rhetoric or fearful and untrusting of the other Aegian successer states, opted to become provinces of the Arch-Duchy of Aloitec. This increasing trend towards peaceful annexation was in response to a growing awareness of the political machinations of the other large successer states and foreign puppet nations in Aegis, and a respect for the potential of aggression should Aloitec expand too fast. However it was at the Aegian Unification Summit, after lengthy discussion and negotiation trying to reconcile the various ideologies driving the Aegian successor states that, after a lengthy back and forth between Abbot-Arch Duke Samuel I and Miss Greenglade of Haven, that Aloitec declared complete and total independence fromt he former Region of Aegis, taking several unaligned provinces with him. As it stands Aloitec has undergone sweeping Military modernisation and some measure of social reform reflecting a burgeoning middle class while retaining the traditional nobility and is currently in the process of exploiting a passage through the Wall Mountains. Geography Aloitec is mostly low lieing farmlands for most of its territory with foothills in its western territories and bordered on the south with a forest it shares with Abady Politics Aloitec, being a Theocratic Monarchy, invests much of the Secular and theological authority in the person of the Arch-Duke who is also the Abbot of the Hospitalier Order, the higher tier of the Hospitalier faith whose entry is normally reserved for 'Those of authority'. However this is tempered. Members of Aloitec's Legislature are made up of lower members of the Order, who operate independently of any party. Similarly the Theological matters and matters of faith, morals and Church canon Law are decided by the Theological council. In both cases the Arch Duke may suggest and propose and comment on legislation, and has the authority to enforce or veto legislation, however, should any legislation he propose be defeated in either the Theological council or the Legsilature, he may not object. However this is in relation to national matters, much of Aloitec is ruled locally by their nobles and their own local government, as of the the Aloitec Reforms in year 3 of the New Age, these nobles are restricted from arbitrarily ruling their personal demesne with regards to taxation, encouraging a more serious and practical approach to ruling locally. Given the apparent religious virtue of political pragmatism encouraged by the state religion, all members of the Order who inevitably form both the government and the upper echelons of the military and society in general, are by default meant to disagree heartily with eachother on all manner of political manners so long as they are not contrary to the faith. For example, one may be extremely liberal or extremely reactionary, but one may not be socialist. Economy Culture Aloitec is the home of burgeoning passtime that originated with Soldiers stationed at outposts for long periods of time. By using cut out pieces of wax paper, sometimes lamenated, with a variety of values and meanings applied towards the cards, a plethora of games have been created that are gaining rampent popularity all across the Arch-Duchy and with passing merchants. While there is no one standard of rules for the game, by far the most sophisticated and popular game variant so far is called 'Poker', which involves cards divided into one 'pack' of four 'suits' with different characters and values for each card in the suit. The game involves strategy, guesswork and a great deal of alcohol and gambling, in most accounts, and has since been embraced by all classes of Aloitecan society. Category:Nations Category:Aegian Nations Category:CS1 Category:New Era Factions Category:CIS